Masquerade
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: The merciless Masquerade lurks within Rome, and her wrath threatens the agents of Interpol. Written by 082 Martian Scout. Two OCs created by ravioli-jo & The Good Thief. ABT R&R.
1. Assassin of the Night

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**Special thanks to _ravioli-jo_ for allowing me use of her character, Masquerade. For the plot of this story was inspired by the OC: Masquerade, and to _ravioli-jo_ for her admired creativity.  
**

**And no; the "Vipers" are not really vipers. What do you want outta me?!  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**  
LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe**

In the Great City of Rome, parking in front of the art museum, a squad of Blue Vipers of the Roman organization, were on a mission. There were famous paintings of the Roman gods: Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto(_of course their names are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but that's in Greece_).

The Blue Viper squad commander, Vail Gordan a leopard, stepped out of the van, "Keep silent and leave none witnesses. Lord Kio was very specific about that," he told his four other Vipers.

As they crept towards the museum, watching them from the rooftop of a building, a cloaked figure stood in the moonlight. Only the cloaked figure's silhouette was visible, but she was not only an silhouette but an assassin.

The assassin watched carefully, like a predator stalking its prey, as the Blue Vipers entered the art museum. She leaped from the building and the assassin moved on to the museum.

* * *

After an hour, the Blue Vipers had gathered the paintings they were suppose to acquire(_steal_). After packing them up they headed for the getaway vehicle, on arriving the courtyard one Viper seemed to get ahead of Gordan, but a soon as the Viper stepped out side he instantly fell to the ground, motionless.

Gordan noticed it, "Stop!" he ordered his men, holding a halt hand. He studied the dead Viper's corpse and pointed at another Viper, "Go see what happened to him," he ordered.

The Blue Viper nervously walked out in the open, approaching his comrade's dead form. He bent down and examined the corpse, noticing a dart that had punctured the Viper in the neck. "Poison dart, sir," he reported to Gordan.

Gordan recorded this as a silhouette landed lightly behind the Viper. Without warning, the assassin grabbed the Viper's head and twisted it, breaking his neck. As if in slow motion, the Viper fell onto the hard pavement, dead.

"Attack the assassin!" Gordan ordered his two remaining Vipers.

The two Blue Vipers unsheathed their swords and charged. The assassin pulled out a blade of her own, a Japanese Samurai blade.

With skill, the assassin blocked the strike from the first Viper, knocked him around, and stabbed him in his back. Piercing the heart.

As the first fell, the second Viper swung his blade but the assassin ducked, pulled out the Viper's backup dagger, and pierced it in his foot. The Viper roared with pain.

The assassin swung her sword on his hand, disarming him(_literally)_, caught the sword in mid air, and swung around, and stabbed the Viper in the heart. As the Blue Viper fell, the assassin turned her attention to Gordan, who appeared frozen in shock. He could see the assassin's face, or at least the mask she wore.

Gordan turned and ran for his life, dropping the bad of paintings and not even caring of the mission anymore. The assassin watched the leopard run, knowing running was no use for him.

Gordan made it outside the museum, heading for the van, "Driver! Driver!" he yelped, hopping into the vehicle, not even bothering to buckle his seat belt, "Get me out of here at once!" Gordan ordered. The driver understood and began to drive, Gordan breathed heavily, trying to calm down for his sake.

Watching the van drive away, the assassin had plenty of tricks of her sleeve. Quite literally actually. The assassin rolled up her sleeve, revealing a wrist launcher. The weapon she used to kill the first Viper of the night. She aimed her wrist launcher, aiming for the getaway vehicle, and fired.

Meanwhile, in the van, "Get me back to base as soon as possible!" Gordan said. The driver nodded and continued to focus on the road. Gordan sighed, and just when he was believing he was safe, the driver let go of the wheel and fell back in his chair.

Gordan turned to the driver to find a dart in his neck, Gordan looked back at the road to find the van going off road and over the edge. The van rolled down the hill, Gordan slipped out the van's open window(_thanks to not buckling up_), and landed in the mud by a stream. The van fell into the stream itself, half sunk.

Gordan lifted his head from the mud, his arms were a little sore but both of his legs were broken. A shadow arose over him, Gordan looked up to find...the assassin, just standing there. "What are you? What do you want from me?!" Gordan croaked.

The assassin slowly lowered to her knees, she pulled off her hood and removed her mask, revealing her face. She was a cougar, with her brown hair, her empty black eyes(_at least, that was all Gordan could see_), and the devious grin on her face.

"I am Masquerade, and I have a message for your Blue Viper leader," she said, lifting Gordan's chin with a finger, "And I would like you to deliver it."

Gordan gave her a confused look as he propped himself up, gritting his teeth at the pain in his broken legs, "Message? What message?" he asked. How would he even deliver a message, both his legs were broken, and he was in no condition to deliver a message.

The female feline pulled out her dagger, and stabbed Gordan in the chest. "Shh," Masquerade softly said, like a mother putting a child to bed(_Yeah, it rhymes! Big whoop! Wanna fight about it?!_) as Gordan turned on his back, "Thank you for delivering the message, I very much appreciate it."

Gordan struggled, trying to find his breath, but slowly ceased. Masquerade reclaimed her mask and stood to her feet, putting her hood and mask back on. She trailed back up the hill, as the water around Gordan began to meet his blood.

Once back up the hill, Masquerade looked back down the hill, where Gordan's corpse lay. Over the years she had wondered when she had started doing this, and during the time she could not even understand herself, or why she wanted anything to do with the Blue Vipers.

**

* * *

Just to let you all know, I am gonna put Neyla and Wilson in future chapters, but also Carmelita and Sly Cooper.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Rollo Kio

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector:**** Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe  
**

Returning to her hide out at the abandon blacksmith hut, Masquerade removed her mask and cloak, hanging them both nicely on the coat rack. After which, she approached the sink in the kitchen, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It was odd. Whenever she saw herself in the mirror she thought about her mother, although she died before she had the chance to know her, Masquerade could still remember her mother's face, her voice, and the love-a-byes she use to sing to her when she was only a cub.

Tears began formed in her eyes, and began to run down her cheeks. Masquerade cursed herself for crying, how would Coal, her combat teacher and legal guardian, respond if she were to witness her crying? It did not matter anyway, Coal was gone, and Masquerade was now on her own.

Oh how she missed her mother, and as for the father, why did he leave them before she was even born. With depression comes anger, anger for crying even in public, Masquerade opened the cupboard, grabbed the closest knife in reach, and without thinking, stabbed her hand. Fortunately, she only pierced the end between her thumb and pointer finger.

The pain was hell but it worked, Masquerade got over it and washed the dinner knife in the sink. But before she could do the same with her hand...

"What an aroma of blood I smell," said a voice. A cold, silent yet horrific voice. Behind her.

Masquerade, unsheathing her sword, spun around to attack the fool that attempted to ambush her. Unfortunately, her attack was blocked, Masquerade stopped to find a Komodo dragon standing before, his claws grasping her blade.

The dragon was male for sure, he wore purple and black robes, colors that represent royalty and evil. His claws were long and and razor sharp, while they were holding her sword she noticed they were painted in blood. And his eyes were merciless yellow, with the hunger to kill.

"Good form, my child," he said, "But is this anyway to treat a quest?"

Masquerade retracted her blade and struck again, this time aiming for the neck. But the dragon caught the blade again, this time punch her in the stomach. Masquerade hands fell from the handle of her sword, which was now in the Komodo dragon's hands. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her teeth gritted with the pain.

She opened an eye, the dragon was examining her blade, "Well polished, well made, a few blood stains," he said, looking down to Masquerade and lowering to one knee, "My child, you and I are so much alike."

Masquerade snorted, "What gives you that idea?"

"We both have the right mind to kill, we both see that our world is growing overpopulated, and we both take the opportunity to level it down," he concluded, holding his clawed hand toward her, offering to help her up, "shall we talk?"

Masquerade took it and got to her feet, "Who are you?"

The Komodo dragon grinned, "I am Lord Rollo Kio, leading master of the Roman Blue Vipers."

**

* * *

**

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

Within the Interpol arsenal laboratory, Jack Wilson was conducting an experiment with ShocTech, testing the new gadget he had constructed. For the past week, he had been in the arsenal lab, working on a new weapon for Interpol.

Over his hand was a gauntlet, the Shock gauntlet as he named it. Constructed from ShocTech with the final touch, all of ShocTech's power source, an electro-crystal.

After inserting the glowing crystal, Wilson activated the Shock gauntlet, and as a result, sparks formed upon the gauntlet. Wilson grinned and aimed at the target he had set up, a soda can. He aimed his arm, extending his pointer finger, and fired a bolt. The bolt acted like a shot from a Shock pistol, hitting and destroying the can.

Wilson's grin faded, "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. The Shock gauntlet had not operated as he had hoped, it was suppose to grab hold of the can, not destroy it.

Wilson removed the gauntlet, along with the power source. It was dangerous to modify a gadget with an electro-crystal still attached, the results could be lethal. After setting down the glowing crystal on the desk, Wilson opened the gauntlet's microchip compartment. Carefully with tweezers, he pulled out the chip and it gently on the desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carmelita and Neyla had arrived at the lab, in search for Wilson, "I don't understand what Jack would be doing in here," Carmelita admitted.

"He's be awfully busy, he's been trying to construct a new tool for Interpol," Neyla explained.

"Is that so?" Carmelita asked, "And how do you know of this?"

"He told me," Neyla said, "on our second date."

It's worth mentioning that it had been one month after the virus event, after _Redemption_.

"And, did he say it's alright to see him while he's working?"

"Yes actually," Neyla replied, "he said 'feel free to drop by at anytime.'"

"And do you drop by?"

"Yes."

"And what _do_ you do with Jack at the time," Carmelita asked.

Neyla's cheeks turn a little reddish, "Is it really any of your business?"

Carmelita's eyebrows rose, "I'm just asking, I'm sure there should be something in here for you two to do. Also considering you're both..._alone_."

"Seriously, stop," Neyla warned.

"Why? I think it's great you have some alone time with someone," Carmelita continued to tease.

"Unlike you?"

"Touche," Carmelita said, instantly beaten.

As they both continued their search for Wilson, they soon found Freddy at a workbench. "Freddy?" they both said simultaneously. Freddy, who was startled, raised his head, which knocked into the lamp over his head.

"Ow!" said the possum, holding his head as he turned to the two cops, "Oh. Hey girls."

"Hi Freddy," Carmelita said, "Sorry for startling you."

"Eh, no biggy," Freddy said, "I didn't think many body was gonna be in here since it's the scientists' day off."

"What were you doing in here," Neyla asked.

"I was just testing the Voice Modification collar, or the V-Mod collar for short," Freddy presented, showing the mechanical collar on his desk, "Jacky built it."

"Does it work?"

"Does it ever!" Freddy answered, clipping the collar around his neck, "Jacky said that all you gotta do is flip through the choices." Freddy demonstrated by turning the small knob on the collar, instantly his voice changed from his funny, squeaky voice to a deeper, more sexier voice, "Hello ladies," Freddy said in his new voice.

"Wow, it really works," Carmelita said, surprised.

"Yes, you actually sound like a hunk," Neyla added.

"Why thank you, miladies," Freddy said, giving a bow, "Perhaps all I need now is a tuxedo, perhaps I can fashion one from the junkyard, I think I saw one around the genital wastes department, or as I call it; the big dump."

"I take that back," Neyla said, "it doesn't sound so sexy when you say stuff like that."

"I'm guessing you're right," Freddy agreed, "Anyhow, what are two lovely ladies such as yourselves doing in a place such as this?"

"We're looking for Jack," Carmelita said.

"Of course," Freddy said, the V-Mod collar still on, "he's right this way. Follow me please."

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. The Conspiracy

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

After finishing the modifications to the chip, Wilson re-input it into the gauntlet. "Let's give this another try," he said, placing the gauntlet over his hand again.

With a new soda can in place, Wilson aimed the gauntlet, pointing at the can, and then activated it. Instantly, a beam of electricity shot from the tip of the finger, the now harmless bolts wrapped around the can and lifted it in the air. Wilson curled his finger, signaling the gauntlet to pull the can to him. And it worked...a little too well.

The can flew right at Wilson like a bullet, fortunately he had enough time to duck before it could knock him out cold. The can flew over his head and hit the wall, actually stuck within it.

Wilson looked at the gauntlet, "Damn, intensity's too high," he said, removing to gauntlet again. At that moment, Freddy walked in, along with Carmelita and Neyla.

"Hi Jack," Neyla said, glancing at the soda can in the wall, "what happened here?"

"Error in the chip," Wilson said, removing both the electro-crystal and the chip, "I just need to lower the intensity and it should be working right."

Carmelita picked up the gauntlet, "What are you working on?"

"The Shock gauntlet," Wilson answered, "a new tool we could use."

"So, you're building a glove that can shoot lightning?" Freddy said, stupidly,"Sounds great! Hit me!"

"Just a second Freddy," Wilson said, rewiring the chip, "Just need to adjust this one plug... Bingo!"

"You got it? Great," Freddy said, "Let's go then. Shock on!"

Wilson slipped the chip and the crystal in the gauntlet and put it back on, "Alright Freddy, here we go." Wilson pointed at Freddy and shot another round of harmless lightning, grabbing Freddy and lifting him into the air.

"Woohoo!" Freddy cheered as he flew into the air, as Wilson gently rotated his hand.

"Wow, it works," Carmelita mumbled as Wilson lowered Freddy back to the ground.

"Good test run, feel any different?" Wilson asked.

"I'm a little disappointed, there was no electric shock," Freddy replied.

"That's actually good in this case, not too many people like to get shocked."

"Yeah, but they just don't know the thrill at all," Freddy said, leaving the room.

Wilson removed the gauntlet, setting it down on the desk, "Well, with that done, I just need to make one for the other hand."

"Why don't you give it a break?" Carmelita suggested.

"Yes, you've been in this cold lab for a week," Neyla said.

Wilson snorted, "I don't have a problem with the cold, I've actually lived in the glaciers. Plus, this stuff doesn't put itself together like magic."

Neyla faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "you can put it together later. And if you want magic..." she trailed off, pulling her lips closer to his.

"Ahem," Carmelita began, interrupting the moment, "I'm still here. Now c'mon, it's time for lunch," she said, turning to leave.

Neyla unwrapped her arms from Wilson's neck, "What's her problem?" he asked.

"Inspector Fox might have a problem with couples today," Neyla answered.

"Then this is gonna bug her all afternoon," Wilson said, resting a hand on Neyla's back to pull her closer, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Neyla ease completely, taking immense pleasure from the kiss, his lips were almost intoxicating to her. Feeling dazed as ever, Neyla eased off and looked a Wilson with lovely green eyes, her heart obviously beating from the entrancing kiss.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Carmelita asked, annoyed.

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe**

Back at the blacksmith hut, Masquerade sat at the table, while Kio sharpened his claws on a welding wheel.

"So you see, my child, I want you to join me," Kio said, examining his claws.

"You want _me_ to be a Blue Viper?" Masquerade asked, a little stunned.

"Although your skills would be useful to the organization, that's not what I meant," Kio explained, "I want you to stand at my side, as my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Masquerade repeated.

"Yes. Think child, I could teach you things that your preceptor could not know," Kio said, whispering in her ear, "I can help you achieve anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Money, power, why I can even give you all of Rome if you want," Kio concluded.

"That's a big promise to keep," Masquerade pointed out.

"Maybe, but with our cooperation," Kio's voice crawled in her ear, like a spider, "It will be achievable and done. So, what do you say?"

Masquerade hesitated, and then answered with a question, "What do you want me to do, Master?"

Lord Kio grinned, "You must annihilate the one who stands in our way, the one who can disrupt all of future plans. The one whose legacy goes back for generations."

He did not have to tell her the name, Masquerade already knew, "Sly Cooper."

"Precisely."

"How do I get to him?" she asked.

"You don't," Kio answered, Masquerade gave him a confused look, "You make _him_ come to _you_."

"How?" she asked again.

"First you draw out the one precious to him, a one call; Inspector Fox," Kio explained, "get the fox and Cooper will come to you, and when he does, kill him and bring me his cane."

Masquerade nodded her head, "Yes my lord."

"Attack the Roman Interpol enough to make them send Fox here, and then capture her and bring her to me. At the time, we will discuss our next move."

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. The Strike and Call

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe  
**

At the crime scene by the stream, where the Blue Viper squad commander Vail Gordan was, Roman Interpol Agent Jasm Brutus knelt beside the vehicle, examining the dead driver. Brutus pulled out the dart and examined it.

Jasm Brutus was a mercenary ape, like the rest of his investigation team. Big, muscular, armed with a big gun, and the IQ of a brute.

Brutus licked the end of the dart and quickly spat out the substance. The Lieutenant of the investigation team approached him, "What is it, sir?"

"Poison," Brutus replied, "darts loaded with poison. Looks like some kind of assassin."

"Who could have done this? To the Blue Vipers?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we're dealing with something or someone worse than the Vipers. So it's important that we..."

Brutus was instantly interrupted by a bullet, which had pierced his leg, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. "What the-" The Lieutenant cursed, when another bullet, as fast as lightning, pierced him in the head. The mercenary ape fell to the ground, dead.

Brutus realized that there could only be one possible solution for this, snipe maneuver.

* * *

On top of good snipe maneuver location, Masquerade was the sniper behind the assault. With her sniper rifle in check she aimed the scope on the nearest mercenary ape and fired. Some tried to seek out the sniper while the rest attempted to flee, neither had a chance.

After felling every mercenary ape, she decided to take care of the leader. And since he was unable to get away, this was going to be easy. She leaped from the building and landed on her feet, like any feline, and approached the injured ape.

Brutus lifted his head, looking up at the sniper. Masquerade grabbed the ape by the collar and began to drag him into the woods.

* * *

**LOCATION: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France**

Within the mess hall, Carmelita, Neyla, Wilson and his SWAT team were seated at the table. Carmelita was simply minding her own business, drinking a hot cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. Neyla sat beside Wilson as he looked through a few files. Adams and Fitz sat across from each other, arm wrestling. Freddy sat on Wilson's other side. And Reign sat near the end in silence.

"What you lookin' through there, sir," Fitz asked, his face red as he struggled to put down Adams' arm.

"Personal and psychological profiles," Wilson answered, "I'm looking to recruit a pilot for our ARC."

"An ARC pilot?" Adams repeated, "Why do you need one of those professional fly boys when you can have us as a pilot?"

"Because the last soldier of my militia flipped the truck on its top," Wilson explained, striking a good point.

"Aw c'mon Sarge, you know it was just an accident. It could have turned out a lot worse," Adams explained.

"First off; it's Captain, and you're right, it could have. Which is why I'm getting a new pilot who won't make that mistake," Wilson concluded.

"You shoulda switched to Geico Adams," Freddy suggested, "no where else will you be able to save enough money to pay for car insurence."

"Don't repeat that commercial, I never liked any of 'em," Adams said as his arm was slammed on the table. As he caressed his arm, Fitz tossed his hat in the air cheering, saying "Hee-hah!"

"I'd better take a look at these pilots myself," Wilson said, standing up, "I'll see ya later."

As Wilson left the mess hall, Freddy took his seat next to Neyla, _he's always working on something_, she thought, _there was the holo-androids, and now the Shock gauntlet_.

"Didn't Jack already have a pilot for his 'ARC?'" She asked Freddy.

"Yeah...but he really pissed off Jacky, so he's no longer with us," Freddy said, pointed upwards.

Neyla looked up at the ceiling, with the clue what Freddy meant, "You mean, he..."

"Fired him as a pilot and drafted him to Canada? Yeah, that's what happened," Freddy explained.

"Oh," Neyla said, for a second, she thought...

The megaphone speaker set off, "All names called report to my office," it was Barkley's voice, "Detective Wilson, Constable Neyla, and Ispector Fox."

Carmelita and Neyla stood up and headed for Commissioner Barkley's office, leaving the SWAT team at the mess hall.

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Cody Brown

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**Alright, here's where the Good Thief's character comes in, give him thanks and give a round of applause to his OC: Cody Brown.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe  
**

Returning to the blacksmith hut, Masquerade removed her mask and knelt, bowing before Kio. "Master Kio, I have taken care of the investigation team."

"Then the first step is complete," Kio replied, reaching into his sleeve, "with those mercenary apes missing, the Roman Interpol should contact Paris."

"And you're certain they will send Inspector Fox?" Masquerade asked, looking up at Kio.

"Interpol always sends their elite on such assignments," Kio concluded, "And Rome has none of elite, so they _will_ send her here." Kio pulled his hand out of his sleeve, revealing a handful vials, "Remember Masquerade, you are to capture them alive. Use these tranquilizers on them."

"'Them?'"

"If I suspect correctly, she will not come alone," Kio concluded.

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you seek Cooper's destruction?" Masquerade asked, "Is he a grave enemy to the Blue Vipers, or a personal enemy to you?"

Kio glared upon her, as if punishment for questioning him on personal gains, "Sly Cooper is an enemy to the Blue Vipers, and his father is an enemy to both."

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

Within Commissioner Barkley's office, Carmelita and Neyla sat in two out of the three chairs that were set for them. The third chair however was empty, due to Wilson's absence.

Barkley's chair turned to reveal the badger himself, "Greetings agents,"--glanced at the two officers--"Where is Wilson?"

"He went to recruit a new ARC pilot, sir," Carmelita answered.

"Then you'll have to report this to him once I have to you," Barkley said. "Now listen up, there's been a disappearance of an investigation team in Sector: Quebec Victor. Everyone had been shot down and the lead investigator, Jasm Brutus, was no where to be found. Commissioner of the Roman Interpol contacted me for help, and requested I send a team of elites.

"I want you two, along with Detective Wilson, to find out what the hell is going on," Barkley concluded, "their last known location was near a stream, investigating the corpse of a Blue Viper."

"A 'Blue Viper?"'

"Yes, some gang of some kind, spotted around Rome, we think there are more around, but we're not too sure. So be careful."

"Yes sir," the two said, leaving Barkley's office.

* * *

In the hanger, nested with dozens of Assault & Reconnaissance Choppers, or ARC. A line of ARC pilots was formed, and Wilson was walking past the line, examining each one carefully.

"Alright gents, let's get this over with; I need a new ARC pilot to carry my SWAT team to various locations. Some might be peaceful and probably on you list of vacation spots, but it's most likely you'll be flying to dangerous locations, some that might even cause you to lose you sanity. But I am certain that one out of the ten of you will be the right man, or woman, for the job."

Wilson stood eight feet away from the row, "If there are any who like this position right away, _step forth_!"

At the time, only one pilot stepped forward. Wilson studied the challenger, he was a skinny Grey wolf with green eyes, shaggy hair, and Grey fur. He wore a Who shirt with band logo, ripped blue jeans, and a WWII olive drab jacket covered with numerous pins and metals.

At first, Wilson wondered if this wolf had guts or just did not listen and only heard the "step forth" part.

Wilson approached the Grey wolf, the wolf stood tall, as if ready for an inspection, "What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Cody Brown, sir," the wolf answered, keeping his tone in check.

"Tell me Brown," Wilson continued, "how long have you been pilot?"

"For six years, sir," Brown answered.

"Where did you get your experience to be a pilot?"

"I joined the RAF, sir."

"How many missions have you been on?"

"Fourteen, sir."

"Ever fought in a war?"

"I fought in Desert Storm, sir."

At that moment, the other pilots were impressed and jealous, but Wilson was not yet convinced. "Where'd you get that fancy jacket of yours?"

Brown looked down upon his WWII olive drab jacket and looked back at Wilson, "It was given to me by my grandfather, who was a captain in the Air Force."

Wilson's eyebrows rose, "Ever lost someone close to you?"

Brown lowered his eyes, "I lost my father in Vietnam, his plane was blown up by a sidewinder."

An astonished looked appeared on Wilson's face, "And you're willing to follow in his footsteps even to accept the same fate of being blown up?" That was Wilson's final question.

Brown hesitated, "Yes sir," he said.

Wilson grinned and turned to the others, "Alright. All pilots head back to your own business." Wilson ordered.

At the moment, all the pilots headed out of the hanger, even Brown. But before he could, Wilson caught him by the jacket, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Brown turned to him, "I-I..." he mumbled.

"Wrong. My new ARC pilot better be getting to work on his chopper. Our next mission should be soon," Wilson said, extending his hand, "Welcome to the team, Brown."

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Getting Soft

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe  
**

Wandering around the city of Rome, Masquerade leaped from building to building, glancing down upon the citizens. Master Kio had given her orders to check in the woods eventually, until the "bait" came. She was on her way, until she noticed a child, a small cheetah cub, wandering on the streets.

She watched her closely, the little girl sort of reminded her of when she was just a cub. And that was the last thing she needed, more memories. Further up the road, a carriage, pulled by horses, was moving at an unsafe speed. And to make things worse, it was heading for the child.

Masquerade knew that if the little girl did not get out of the way she would surely be killed, but she watched as the child just stood there, frozen in fear. She had the least bit of care for the child, but somehow she could not sit there and watch the cub be trampled.

She leaped from the rooftop(_for the umpteenth time_), landed on pavement, quickly swiped the child, and jumped out of the way of the carriage.

After rescuing the child, Masquerade set her gently on her feet and knelt down to her eye level, "What were you thinking? Don't you know you're not suppose to walk in the middle of the road?"

The little girl shook her head, she was still a little jumpy from almost being trampled. Masquerade stood back up, turned around, and continued on her way. However, as she moved along, she could hear other footsteps following her. She did not even reach for her sword, fore she knew who was following her.

She turned to find the little girl, who had just started to follow her. Masquerade did not like being followed, especially by a child, "Shouldn't you be looking for your parents?" she asked.

The little girl looked down, "I don't have any parents." Behind her mask, Masquerade's face turned to shock, "I live at the orphanage."

Masquerade gave her a sorrowful look, "I-I'm sorry to hear that," Masquerade said, feeling heavyhearted.

"Can you please help me get home, miss?" the cheetah asked.

Masquerade hesitated, she was suppose to be checking the woods. "Okay child," she said. The cheetah girl smiled and followed her as she turned the other way. Masquerade could handle disobeying her master's orders to take a little girl home, but as she felt the little girl grab her hand, she realized she would have to accept that as well.

As the hour past Masquerade and the little girl arrived at the orphanage. The little girl let go of her hand and ran to the door, and after she knocked on it an old leopard woman walked out. "Melody!" the old woman said, angry, "How many times must I tell you not to wander off on your own? You could get lost."

As the old woman grabbed her hand and pulled her in, the little girl waved at Masquerade, "Bye miss," she said as the door closed.

Masquerade stood in deep thought, she was allowing herself to get soft on little girl. If she allowed it any further, Master Kio would think she was too weak to be his apprentice.

Soon, she began to walk again, carrying on her way to the woods, where she left Brutus.

* * *

******LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

Upon reaching the hanger, Carmelita and Neyla found Wilson's SWAT team near an ARC, loading crates and equipment.

Fitz and Adams both carried one crate and loaded it onto the ARC. Reign did the same, but since he was much stronger than the others he could lift one over his shoulder by himself. Freddy was sitting in the cockpit(_Yeah, yeah, it's a funny word, get it outta your system_), in the co-pilot's seat. And Wilson was talking with the pilot, a Grey wolf in a WWII jacket.

"Jack," Carmelita called as she and Neyla approached him.

Wilson turned, "Ah, Carmen, Neyla, I'd like you to meet Cody Brown; our new ARC pilot."

"Hey," Brown greeted.

"Inspector Fox," Carmelita introduced, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fox," Brown said, politely.

"And I'm Constable & Lieutenant Neyla," Neyla introduced, extending her hand to shake his.

But he did not take it, "Yeah, you're the Interpol agent gone rogue," Brown said, "the traitor."

Neyla's grin faded, Wilson glared him a warning, "Alright, that's enough. Get back to prepping the ARC. Chop, chop!"

"Yes sir," Brown replied, heading back to the ARC.

"Alright, where are were going?" Wilson asked.

"We're going to Sector: Quebec- Hey, wait. How'd you know we're going somewhere?" Carmelita asked.

"I had a feeling considering It's been while since you haven't called," Wilson figured, "Although I'm glad it's a mission, any longer and I'd start to think something happened to you."

"We're going to Sector: Quebec Victor to investigate the disappearance of Mercenary Inspector Jasm Brutus, who was investigating the assassination of the leader of the Blue Viper gang," Carmelita explained.

"Blue Vipers, eh?" Wilson repeated.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, and they're not a gang, they're an organization of terrorists, dissents, crime lords, and psychos," Wilson concluded.

"Do you know their leader?"

"They have more than one leader actually. They're everywhere. Paris, Rome, America, China, Russia, India, Arabia, England...everywhere! Like Interpol is."

"Well, we're dealing with the Blue Vipers of Rome, and someone who seemed to have slain one of 'em," Neyla said.

"If whoever is killing Blue Vipers, maybe whoever he or she is isn't that bad," Wilson suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ARC, Fitz and Adams had just finished loading _a_ crate onto the chopper when Brown arrived.

"So," Adams began, "You're the new pilot?"

"Correct," Brown answered, seating himself on the platform of the ARC.

"And, do ya have any idear whatcha doin'?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah," Brown answered again.

"I'm guessing you have to if you're on the Captain's militia," Adams concluded, "You gotta name?"

"Yeah, it's Brown. Cody Brown," Brown said.

"Well Cody, I'm Ricochet Adams. This is Billy Fitzgerald," Adams introduced, "I take it you already know the Captain and the chicks. That little weirdo in the chopper is Freddy," --pointing at Freddy-- "And the big guy is- uh... I forget his first name but I know his last name is Reign."

"Oh," Brown said, "Well, it was nice meeting you all. So, I'm gonna get to work prepping _Victoria_ for the trip."

"'_Victoria_?'" Fitz repeated.

"Yeah, that's the name of our ARC," Brown said, resting a hand on the ARC, "She _is_ going to need a name of victorious."

"'She?'" Adams repeated.

"Yeah," Brown said, hoping into the ARC.

Fitz looked at Adams, "So our new pilot's pretendin' that the chopper is a girl?"

Adams shrugged, "Eh, pilots."

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. Live Bait

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe**

Restrained within the woods, Brutus gagged, the very chains that restrained him were tried all around him. Around his wrists, waist, and neck. The tree he was tied to was cold and hard. And all around him in these misty woods, only chills and shivers could reach him. Brutus felt cold, tired and hungry. But most of all, lonely.

A twig snapped, Brutus looked up to see a silhouette appear from the mist. All that could be seen of the figure was the cloak that covered its body. As the silhouette came into view, a mask was what Brutus could see, covering over the silhouette's face.

The silhouette raised her hand, a piece of meat was see. The assassin approached Brutus and placed the meat into his hand.

"Eat up," she said, turning away from Brutus.

The ape looked at the still wet and fresh meat in his palm, "What do you want with me, assassin?" he asked, "What have I ever done to you?... and further more, who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your business," Masquerade said, "And it's not what you have done to me, it's what you're _going_ to do for me."

With much difficulty, Brutus managed to take a bite out of the meat, "And what do you want me to do? Steal? Kill? Demolish? Whatever it is, I will not do it!"

"Don't strain yourself," Masquerade warned, "You'll only be live bait."

"Live bait?"

"Yes, you're going to draw out live bait I need for my mission," Masquerade explained, "and then the games begin."

Brutus took another bite, now curious at the whereabouts of this odd flavored meat, "Where did you get this?"

"The butcher shop," she answered.

"What kind is it?"

"The butcher."

Brutus immediately spat out the remains of the once butcher, "Don't worry, he's a different species than you, and if I were you I'd take what I can. Now shut up and eat."

Masquerade left Brutus, with the butcher meat still in his hand.

* * *

******LOCATION: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

With a clipboard in his hands, Wilson was checking off the equipment he and his SWAT team was packing for the trip. (By the way, you should listen. Because some of this stuff can be used in other adventures.)

"Alright," Wilson said, putting on a pair of glasses, "Shock grenades?"

"Check!" Fitz answered, closing a crate filled with grenades.

"V-Mod collars?" Wilson said, checking of the Shock grenades.

"Check!"

"Arsenal?"

"Check!"

"Flame cutter?"

"Check, uh... I mean, what?!" Fitz asked, confused.

"Gotcha there, Fitzy," Wilson said, "There is no such thing as a 'flame cutter.'"

"Oh."

Within the ARC _Victoria_, Brown sat in the pilot's seat, readying for deploy. Seated next to him in the co-pilot's seat, Freddy glazed upon all the buttons and flashing lights, and then turned to Brown, "Okay Cody, you sure you know whatcha doin'?"

"Yes but I'm a little nervous," Brown admitted.

"Don't worry about it, I remember my first mission as a commando," Freddy said, reminiscing, "I had to keep my head out the window."

"No, I mean I don't feel comfortable right now, with you nearby," Brown explained further.

"Huh?"

"I _have_ heard of you, and flying a chopper with you near the controls is making me feel _very_ uncomfortable."

"Oh please, I'm just as careful as anyone else in the militia," Freddy shrugged, spying a flashing button, "Ooh... What's this do?"

Before Freddy could touch the button, Brown slapped his palm, "Don't touch that."

"Why?"

"Because _that_ launches the missiles," Brown concluded.

"Oh," Freddy said.

At the time, everything was packed up, everyone was suited up, and everyone was in the ARC as it prepared to fly. _Up_.

"Brown," Wilson called, shouting in order to be heard, "Set course for Sector: Quebec Victor."

"Yes sir. Everyone buckle up," Brown replied, leaning towards the controls.

In the ARC's troop & cargo hold, Carmelita clipped her seat belt, sitting across from Wilson. Wilson sat closest to the cockpit, with Neyla sitting next to him. Fitz and Adams sat together, near the ShocTech arsenal. Freddy sat next to the window, for obvious reasons. And Reign, since there was not a seat that he could fit in, had to stand, his hand locked with the support handle above.

"Next stop, Rome," Brown announced as the ARC lifted off the floor.

The ARC _Victoria_ rose into the air and began to fly out of the hanger, but what none of them knew was that there was a stowaway, hanging underneath the ARC.

Sly Cooper, who had eavesdropped on Carmelita's and Neyla's conversation with Barkley(_which I forgot and I'm sorry_), hung onto the ARC's leg. As he watched from the ARC as the ground grew farther and farther away, he reminded himself what he had said, _Where she goes, I go_.

**

* * *

.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Arrival

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe**

After leaving Brutus in the woods, Masquerade stopped by the river. She bent down, formed her hands into a cup, filled them with water, and took a sip of the cool, fresh water. (_No, it's not the same lake as where Gordan was killed._)

Above, she could hear a noise. She looked up and spotted an Interpol ARC, flying about. As she pulled down her mask over her face she grinned, _Let the games begin_.

* * *

In the ARC _Victoria_, the commandos opened the arsenal lockers and prepped for deployment. Adams picked out a Shock rifle, put it in the holster on his back, and picked up a chain gun.

Fitz loaded his backpack with plenty of backup weapons, including pistols and rifles, dozens of grenades, a couple of detonators, and a first-aid kit.

Reign holstered a Shock rifle and picked up a Lightning Strike (LS)36 sniper rifle.

Wilson sheathed a machete on his back, holstered a shotgun on his back as well, and slipped two pistols in his Spec Ops utility belt.

Neyla had slipped herself into the ops uniform as the rest of the commandos, including: gloves, bullet proof vest, trousers, military boots, and the heads-up display headband.

Carmelita did not copy as the others, all she wore of the arsenal was a utility belt, which holstered her trusty Shock pistol. "Why do you wear all that? It's not like you're going into war."

"Well, excuse us if we don't wanna die out there," Adams snapped, putting on a helmet over his HUD headband.

"There are a bunch-a crazies runnin' around," Fitz concluded.

"Yeah, besides..." Freddy began, slipping on a vest, "You know what they say; chicks dig a man in uniform."

"You said that, Freddy," Adams agreed, adjusting the HUD glass to fit over his eye.

"True, but they don't dig a dead man," Wilson went on, "they just bury 'em."

Upon arrival, Brown lowered the ARC slowly onto the ground, "Everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to Hawaii!... but I can't."

"Very funny, Cody," Carmelita said, stepping out of the chopper, followed by Neyla, Wilson, and the others. Wilson stopped Freddy though, with Brown behind him.

"Alright, listen," Wilson started, facing both Freddy and Brown, "We're going to move out and investigate Brutus' last known location. Stay with the ARC and watch him, make sure he doesn't screw anything up or get into any trouble."

"You got it, Jacky," Freddy said, saluting.

"I was talking to Brown," Wilson corrected, and then walked away.

* * *

Upon arriving the crime scene, Carmelita nearly vomited due to the sight. Bodies of dead mercenary apes covered the landscape, each in their own pool of blood. Neyla, along with Fitz and Adams, were obviously crept out, the very sight made shivers run up their spines. (_No, not it's not "up and down their spines" because the shivers are too scared to run down. Hahaha!_) Wilson and Reign were too disturbed by the sight but shook it off, concentrating on the job.

"Suck it up, boys," Wilson told the other commandos, "now get searchin'. Chop-chop!"

"Yes sir," Reign replied and began to search.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to hurl," Adams commented.

As the team searched all around, Neyla and Wilson bent down beside a mercenary ape, the lieutenant ape. Wilson examined its head, "Hm, it appears to have been shot in the head, behind the ear, by sniper fire," Wilson concluded.

"Wow," Neyla replied, "Who could have done this?"

"Who ever it was, he's got damn good aim. That's for sure."

"Doesn't any this disturb you?" Neyla asked.

"Not really, I use to skin my own meals back at the glaciers," Wilson concluded, "You get use to sick stuff like this."

"Jack!" Carmelita called. Neyla and Wilson stood up and ran to where Carmelita was calling. As they reached there, they found Carmelita down a hill, near the lake, beside another corpse, this one in different clothing.

Wilson bent down and studied the mysterious corpse. His eyes widened, "This guy's a Blue Viper!"

Carmelita pulled out the dagger in the Viper's chest, "Wonder who this belongs to," she said, examining the dagger.

Reign appeared, "Captain. Inspector. You should have a look at this," he said.

The three detectives climbed up the hill and approached Reign's position, along with Fitz and Adams. The three commandos were staring at a line of sheer blood, which seemed lead into the woods, as if a body was dragged.

"Let's go," Carmelita said.

"Excuse me?" Adams asked.

"You heard her, private, now get moving," Wilson demanded.

"Why are we gonna follow a trail of blood into the dark and spooky woods?"

"Because there's still Sergeant Brutus to find," Carmelita reminded, "If he's not among his crew then he must have been dragged into the woods."

"There you have it, Adams," Wilson told him, "Now c'mon!"

Following Carmelita, Neyla, Wilson, and the Interpol commandos walked into the deep, dark woods. Along the way, Wilson's instincts went a little off edge, they were telling him that they were...being watched.

* * *

Watching from a distance, Masquerade studied each trooper accompanying Inspector Fox. There was a white tigress, a cougar, a Doberman, a coyote, and a 6ft tall chameleon. And back at the ARC, a Grey wolf and a possum. _Master Kio was right_, she thought, eying the squad going in. SAhe recalled what her master had told her, _Capture them all alive_.

**

* * *

Great! Now review or I won't write the next chapter. I need reviews as much as you need to know what happens next.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. Hunted Down and Captured

_Sly Cooper fanfic2_

* * *

**Written long especially for my readers.  
**

_

* * *

_

**The Hunt  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Quebec Victor - Rome, Europe**

Night had fallen. Seated within the ARC _Victoria_, Freddy and Brown had set up a game of chess to pass the time. At the moment, Brown was winning.

Meanwhile, Sly crawled out from underneath the ARC. Examining his surroundings, he climbed up the building to get a better view of the town.

"Checkmate," Brown said, leaning back in his seat.

Freddy's eyes widened, "Aw! You gotta be kidding me."

Brown folded his arms behind his head, "I'm not kidding you."

"C'mon! Jacky taught me how to play, why did I lose?"

"I guess the Captain didn't teach you very good," Brown suggested.

"Oh, wait until you go against Jacky yourself," Freddy told him, "he beat you right up your..."

Freddy was interrupted by a noise, the sound of a rock being tossed on the chopper's windshield.

"What was that?" they both said, simultaneously.

Freddy opened the hatch and stepped outside, "Freddy, wait!" Brown called, grabbing a Shock pistol, just in case.

Outside it was dark and deserted, not a soul could be seen in the deep darkness. Brown stood by Freddy's side, "Weren't you told not to walk right into the open?" Brown asked.

"Hey! I'm curious! Whadda you expect?" Freddy asked.

_Wwwwwhhhhhhhhiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrreeeel!_

A sound avoiding object flew right between them and hit the ARC. Freddy and Brown turned their attention to the ARC, spotting a small orange dart, firmly planted. A second later...

_Kaboom!_

The ARC _Victoria_ exploded, the explosion knocked Freddy and Brown to the ground, unconscious. As the fire lit the night around their knocked out forms, a silhouette stepped into the light.

Masquerade, who was followed by four other figures, Blue Vipers, examined the two unconscious Interpol agents, "Take them away," she ordered, and the Vipers complied.

Sly, who had watched the whole thing, noted that if the masked figure was after Interpol agents, then Carmelita was a target too.

* * *

Wandering in the woods, the SWAT team continued to follow the blood in hopes to find Brutus. Until the sound of the explosion was caught by their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Adams asked, looking back in the direction in which they came in.

"Sounded like it came from the chopper," Carmelita said.

Wilson lifted his wrist, tapping his communicator, "This is Captain Wilson calling the ARC _Victoria_. Brown, respond."

There was no answer, just static.

"Brown! Freddy? Anyone?" Wilson lowered his wrist, "No respond. Not a good sign."

"Should we return to the ARC, Captain?" Reign asked.

"Something tells me we're not gonna like what we find back there," Wilson assured, "And something tells me traveling in one single group isn't a very good idea."

"Ya think we should split up?" Fitz asked.

"Better than standing in one line to let whoever's taking down the Vipers and our guys take us down as well."

"In that case, I'll keep following the blood," Carmelita said, turning back to follow the red dripping road.

"Reign, go with her," Wilson told the 6ft chameleon, "Even if we're splitting up, going alone is as dangerous as traveling all at once in the open."

"Yes sir," Reign replied and began to follow Carmelita.

After they had left, Wilson turned to Fitz and Adams.

"You two head east, we'll go west," Wilson said, "We'll rendezvous on the other side of the woods. Be careful."

Yes sir," Fitz and Adams said. As Neyla and Wilson left, Adams turned to Fitz, "Figures he'd order us to go the other way. Now they both have their alone," he said, chuckling.

"I heard that!" Wilson called.

* * *

Carmelita continued to follow the trail, her Shock pistol in hand. She heard a twig snap behind her. Carmelita spun around, and with her finger on the trigger, nearly fired. But before she could, an enormous hand grabbed her arm, preventing the pistol from being shot into his head.

"Oh. Reign, it's you," Carmelita said, relieved, "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Wilson instructed me to follow you. I apologize if I startled you," Reign said.

"You're forgiven, but just don't do it again," Carmelita said, turning back to the trail. Until she heard Reign growl, "What is it?"

"I sense we are not alone," Reign said, worried.

"That's because the team has split up," Carmelita assured, "Odds are, we could run into them in these woods."

"No. I sense... someone else," Reign mentioned, looking all around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fitz and Adams wandered into the east, spooked by how dark it can get in Rome.

"Sheesh! Why can't they fashion this woods into a park?" Adams complained, "At least there would be lights around."

"What's wrong, Ricky-chet? Afraid of the dark?" Fitz teased.

"No. I just hate being unable to see where I'm..." -Adams tripped on a log- "...going."

Fitz giggled, but stopped as soon as he heard something, "Hey! Did you hear that?"

"What?" Adams asked, standing up.

"Shh! Listen," Fitz urged.

Silence was all that was near, until...

A dart pierced the tree, right next to Fitz, "Whoa!"

Fitz and Adams immediately raised their weapons and stood back to back, "Hopefully this way, whoever was shooting at us can't get us by surprise."

At that moment, an orange dart landed on the grass, right between them.

"I stand corrected."

_Kaboom!_

Fitz and Adams flew high into the air, and landed on the hard, unforgiving ground, unconscious. Masquerade jumped down and landed right in front of them, _Two more down_, she thought.

* * *

"...And after Decius completed his training as a blacksmith that's when I left the glaciers," Wilson explained, telling Neyla about his time at the Sontarjian glaciers.

Neyla was astonished by the story, "How long did you say you lived in the glaciers?"

"Twenty years. Most of my life, I guess," Wilson said.

"So you've been working for Interpol for eight years?"

"No, only three," Wilson corrected, "But between the three years and the twenty, I've traveled a lot places, seen a lot of things, made a lot of friends, made _more_ enemies..." -Neyla chuckled- "And got a lot of scars."

"What kinda scars?"

"This for one," Wilson lifted his hand, showing that he had been De-clawed, "it hurt like hell."

"How on earth did you get that?" Neyla asked.

"From one of my hundreds of enemies," Wilson said, "It's a really long story."

Neyla smiled, "I'm all ears."

Wilson's eyebrows rose, "Y'know, you're the first who wanted to waste their times listening to my damn long stories."

"It doesn't seem like wasting time to me," Neyla said, casting seductive glance.

_Snap!_

Wilson froze, "Shh," he told Neyla as he pulled out his Shock rifle. Neyla perched her ears, listening for sound. They both heard a squawk and looked up to find a bird, a raven, seated on the branch of a tree.

"Oh," Neyla began, "It's just a-"

"Duck," Wilson said, his attention elsewhere.

"What? It's not a duck, it's a raven."

"No, _duck!_" Wilson repeated, tackling Neyla as a dart flew by. As they hit the grass the dart hit the tree and set it on fire.

Neyla was shocked, "Oh, that's what you meant," she said, watching the tree burn.

Wilson sat up, looking around for his rifle, "Yeah, saw it coming."

Neyla sat up but quickly fell to the ground, in a deep sleep.

"Neyla?" Wilson said, crawling towards her, finding a dart in her shoulder. He took it out, examined it, licked the tip of the needle, and spat out the substance. _Soporific drugs_, Wilson thought, _at least it's not poison_.

Wilson looked all around, trying to spot the shooter responsible. Seeing no one in sight, he reached for his rifle, only to have a boot step on the firearm, preventing him from picking it up.

Wilson looked up to find a cloaked figure wearing a masquerade mask. Wilson stood up and backed away, "Who are you? Who sent you?" he asked.

Masquerade did not answer. She lifted her arm, revealing her wrist launcher, and aimed a dart at Wilson, right between his eyes.

But Wilson thought otherwise, he lifted his foot, kicking her wrist upwards so that the dart launched into the air instead of in his face. Wilson took the opportunity and unsheathed his machete. He swung his blade, but Masquerade had done the same, locking their blades.

Wilson raised his blade, and kicked Masquerade away from him. The assassin flipped backwards and landed on her feet, sword in hands. She then charged, and Wilson prepared to block.

Masquerade swung her sword on his left, but he parried. She attempted to strike on the right, again he parried. She raised her sword and swung it downwards, Wilson blocked it again. Finding another opportunity, Wilson knocked her in the head with the hilt of his machete, forming a crack in her mask.

Masquerade back-upped, her hand over her mask. Wilson took advantage of the stun and knocked her again, causing her to fall and her mask to finally break.

Wilson froze, finding that the assassin of Rome was just a 17 year old girl, "A kid?" he said, chuckling a little, "The Assassin of Rome is just a kid?"

Masquerade jumped back to her feet, raising her sword again, "Do not underestimate me. My master did not make me his apprentice because of my age."

"Your master?" Wilson repeated, "Who is your master?"

"That's my business and my business alone," Masquerade said, charging again.

Wilson parried, "Listen kid, whoever sent you after us only sent you to be destroyed!"

Masquerade laughed, "It's not you I'm after, you're just one of the prisoners I have to take."

Masquerade detached and swung, _almost_ chopping off Wilson's ear. She kicked he to the ground and stroked, but Wilson kept his guard on, and kicked Masquerade back.

_These attacks_, Wilson thought, _they're the attacks of a Helljumper. And I've seen them before!_

Witnessing revelation, Wilson leaped to his feet. As Masquerade attacked again, Wilson managed to blocked the blade, twirl it, and pull it out of her hands, disarming her. Masquerade's sword fly into the air and stabbed the ground, several inches away from the two cougars in battle.

Wilson raised his machete, keeping his guard up. Although it looked like the end of Masquerade, she had one more trick up her sleeve. Behind her, in her hands was an orange dart, the explosive kind.

"Don't move. You're under arrest," Wilson warned her.

"I'm all yours," Masquerade said, smiling.

Wilson hesitated, taking a few steps towards her. Masquerade raised the explosive dart and tossed it on the ground before him. The explosion knocked Wilson back, throwing him beside a tree. And as he looked up, a blade appeared, an inch from his face.

Wilson looked up at the teen assassin, "Movement of a Kung Fu artist, dirty tricks," he listed, "now I know who your master is."

Masquerade just shrugged, shooting him with a soporific dart. Wilson fell to his side, unconscious.

* * *

Carmelita continued to follow the blood trail, with Reign looking in all directions, keeping watch for even the slightest danger. _He really needs to loosen up a little_, Carmelita thought.

Eventually, the blood trail came to a stop. Carmelita's eyes followed what was left of the trail, spotting a injured mercenary ape tied to a tree with chains.

The Inspector gasped, running over to aid the primate, "Brutus?" she whispered.

Brutus did not respond.

"Jasm Brutus?" Carmelita said again.

Brutus finally opened his eyes, seeing Carmelita, "Inspector Fox?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't be here!" Brutus said, beginning to panic.

Meanwhile, Reign sniffed the air, detecting something coming. Immediately, the chameleon camouflaged himself and leaped further out of sight, to prepare for what is coming.

"Jasm, calm down. What are you talking about?" Carmelita urged him.

"It- it's a trap!" Brutus said, as a dart pierced Carmelita in the neck.

Carmelita all the sudden felt dizzy, she wobbled back and forth until she fell onto the ground, entering a deep sleep.

Coming out of hiding, Masquerade lowered her arm, glancing down at the vixen's soundly sleep form and up at Brutus, "You've served your purpose Mr. Brutus," she said, "I thank you, but you're a prisoner all the rest," Masquerade fired another dart at Brutus, tranquilizing him as she had done to the rest.

Suddenly, her predator senses alerted her. She turned around to see nothing, until an invisible arm grabbed her by the throut and lifted her off the ground.

Masquerade struggled to keep her breath in check, as she felt the arm that held her she pulled out a dart and punched it into the arm. The invisible figure finally showed himself, dropping her as he began to wobble.

Reign was half tranquilized, but managed to stay conscious. Until Masquerade kick him in the head and knocked him down. As the chameleon lied motionless on the ground, Masquerade was joined by other Blue Viper agents.

"Put them with the rest," Masquerade ordered. The Vipers pulled Carmelita and the two heavier figures away. As they did that, Masquerade thought of how please her master would be. Now that the SWAT team had been incapacitated, she dropped a note in a bottle. She knew that only one soul would find it, and that soul was going to Sly Cooper.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**

* * *

Sorry it has to end so soon, but my limit for every story goes up to ten chapters, unless it's something special. Anyway, I will eventually get to work on the second part of The Hunt.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
